She's Killing Me
by therosegardens
Summary: Song Fic featuring the song, She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon. Beck has a kickback outside of his trailer. Beck and Jade have a bumpy night.


A/N: I do not own Victorious, nor do I own A Rocket to The Moon. The song used is called, She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon.

All my friends are coming over  
And I hope nobody told her  
She has a way of turning sunshine into rain

Beck was getting ready for the kickback, he's hosting outside his trailer. He has everything ready. Drinks, food, all that jazz. All he needed to do is change out of his dirty clothes...

I've got on that shirt she hates  
I just know that face she'll make  
Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain

He threw on his 'Aerosmith' shirt on and slipped on some jeans. With a few seconds to spare, he got a text from his girlfriend, Jade.

From: Jade  
Message: Hey babe, can you pick me up? Too tired to drive. XX Jade.

Beck sighed, he grabbed his keys and headed to his car.

She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame

Beck turned on the radio and started to sing a long. He arrived at Jade's house. Jade was waiting outside for him to pick her up. He got out of the car (like any gentleman would do) and open the door for her. But Jade just looked at him like something was wrong.

"What?" Beck sighed.

"Your shirt. Why are you wearing it?" Jade said, "You know I hate Aerosmith."

"So?" Beck turned around and headed back to the drivers seat.

Beck was silent during the whole car ride. Jade complained about the music, his clothes, the air conditioning. Beck just let her complain. Once they got back to Beck's place, people were already there. Beck and Jade made their way into the middle of the crowd. Once Jade was busy having a conversation with somebody. Beck left her there.

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our tow,  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)

After two hours of peace, Jade found Beck. She was furious at him. She started yelling at him for leaving her and not taking her with him when he left. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Beck! Don't roll your eyes at me!" Jade told him.

Beck grabbed her wrists and kissed her cheeks, "Calm down. Let's get you something to drink."

She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But she's killing me

All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back,  
they all think the same things, that I do

While Jade was picking out something to drink. Andre and Robbie walked up to Beck.

"Hey guys." Beck nodded to them as he took a sip of his mixture.

"Look's like Jade is giving Sinjin a hard time", Robbie pointed out. They boys looked at the scene Jade was making.

"That's Jade for you." Andre said, "But, I guess she's different around you Beck, right?"

Beck shook his head, "Not really. She's the same, but more intense. But then again, she's also a great girlfriend. It's hard to explain. She can be... hard to handle sometimes, but I deal with it." Beck took a sip of his drink again. As Jade approaches.

She spends her daddy's credit card,  
And says that I'm the one who's lazy

"Hey can I just chill out in your bedroom for a while?" Jade asked.

"Uh, sure." Beck replied.

"Keys." She opened her hand out.

"Why? You know how to get in without breaking a finger." Beck laughed.

"Just come with me..." Jade whimpered.

Beck rolled his eyes and headed to his trailer with her.

Once they got into his trailer, Beck downed the rest of his alcoholic beverage and laid the empty cup on his counter. Jade laid down on his bed. Her hair laid perfectly on his bed spread. Beck sat next to her on his bedside and started to brush her hair with his fingertips.

"So why'd you wanna come inside my lair for?" Beck smiled.

"I just want to spend some alone time with you." Jade said.

Beck laid down next to her and kissed her a couple of times. Jade grinned and pulled him in closer for more.

Beck was starting to like where this was going. But Jade knew what Beck was thinking and pulled out quickly.

"Hey, you retreated." Beck sat up. Jade got off his bed and fixed her hair.

"Yeah, I think we should probably go back out" Jade suggested.

"How come?" Beck asked.

"I just don't want to..." Jade stopped, "whatever with you. Let's just go back." Jade walked over to the door.

"You know, I wouldn't done anything if you didn't want to." Beck said.

Jade nodded and walked out of his door.

She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true

Once they were back outside with everyone, well it was obvious a couple of their pals were wasted. Andre and Tori were caught hooking up. Robbie held back Cat's hair when she was throwing up. Beck and Jade watched everyone have a great time. Jade stared blankly at everyone and back at Beck. Beck continued to smile throughout the night.

"I'm going to get a drink." Jade said. Beck watched her walk into the crowd of their friends and disappear. He went over to speak to Robbie.

Jade didn't get another drink. She went back into Beck's trailer and went through his stuff. She found a pack of open cigarettes. A couple of old shirts underneath his bed, an old photo of Beck and her Freshman year. She went over to his bathroom and washed out the temporary dye in her hair, took off her makeup and braided her hair in a fishtail. Jade was about to leave, she grabbed a cigarette and one of Beck's button ups on the floor and left his trailer.

After a while, Beck got worried. Jade has been gone for a while. He started looking for her...

She can change her clothes  
She can change her hair  
But she'll always be the same

Beck found his girl on the corner of the street. He didn't recognize her for a moment. He's never seen Jade with her hair not down.

"Hey beautiful." Beck sat beside her. Jade laid her head on Beck's shoulder and handed him the cigarette she stole from his room.

"Oh, where'd you get that?" Beck said nervously.

"I don't care if you smoke, Beck." Jade said, she held on to Beck's arm. "But, I don't like secrets."

"I didn't think you'd..." Jade stopped Beck in mid-sentence.

"Don't deny it. I know you wouldn't tell me because you think I would have a problem with it." She said.

Beck didn't say anything. Jade started searching Beck's pockets.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Give me the cigarette." Beck was confused of what Jade's going to do. She took out Beck's lighter and lit the cigarette.

"Honestly, I don't see the point of these things." Jade said, playing with the lit cigarette.

"I'll take that from you..." Beck said, he slowly took the cigarette away from her.

"You probably shouldn't waste that." She told him. Beck took a drag as Jade laid on his lap. She fell asleep on his lap, he brought her to his trailer and let her sleep on his bed for the night.

So I went out and bought her roses

The next morning, Jade was still asleep. He left to go get some things at the gas station. He bought a couple of things for Jade while he was there.

By the time he got back, Jade was awake.

"Good morning beautiful." Beck smiled.

"Where were you?" Jade was delirious, "I slept here last night?"

"Yeah, I slept on the couch. I went out to buy some things." Beck said. He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"You know I hate flowers" She said. But Jade grinned, she was happy that he was thinking of her.

She complained about the thorns

"Why didn't you cut off the thorns?" Jade said.

"Don't you like thorns? Sharp, vicious, painful things?" Beck asked.

"Well, yeah I do... Thank you." Jade gave him a hug.

I caught her smiling  
And that's what I do it for.


End file.
